1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable multifunctional commode chair.
2. Description of Related Arts
Commode chairs are usually used by the patients and the olds having reduced mobility. Conventionally, there is a hole in the chair for defecation. A commode bowl is placed under the hole each time. The conventional defecation method still lacks cleanness and environment friendliness and causes inconvenience despite being basically satisfactory. Moreover, most of the olds are bothered with constipation. The conventional methods and the commode chairs fail to solve the constipation problem of the olds. Besides, for outdoor activities or camping, the problem of defecation also remains to be solved.